


Domination(Female reader x RWBY)[Mature cotent]

by RoguesniperSenpai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domination, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sex, Tools, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesniperSenpai/pseuds/RoguesniperSenpai
Summary: (Name) (Surname) is a well known Third year student. With a strange sembulance and team what mishaps could happen this year?





	1. Chapter one: The little rose

**Author's Note:**

> I warn anyone under the age of 16 or 18 to read this! It has some rather 'rude' things in but yo probably won't listen to me so. Enjoy...Hopefully.

Key-

(H/C)- hair colour

(E/C)- Eye colour

(H/L)- Hair length

(F/C)- Favorite colour

(S/T)- Skin tone

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Name) (Surname) was a well known third year student. She had great scores, looks and fighting skills. She had (H/L) (H/C) hair and gleaming (E/C) eyes that were like gems. She was a star student...Well thats what everyone believed. To be brutally honest she was a dominatrix of sorts. She loved dominating people into submission and wasn't afraid to show it sometimes out in the open. Of course people just believed it was her teammates but who wouldn't they were idiots sometimes. Now this is what happens on one semester in one very well known school.

(Name) jumped onto her bed a loud sigh could be heard from her. "No more school for two days.Yay" She sighed happily. "Of course you would be happy about that" One of her teammates, Black, Said sitting on his bed a book in hand. Black ,well, had black hair, onyx eyes and fair skin. "I'm Free!" another one of her teammates said jumping onto a bed next to (Name). This is Crow ,Not to get mixed up with the other one, and he had Black hair with some strands of White, Red eyes and very pale skin. "Gotta agree with ya there" The last teammate said crashing onto the floor face first. This was Snow the last teammate of the team. She had Long flowing white hair, White eyes with a hint of blue and fairly Tanned skin.She also had a pretty busty figure having D-Cups.

She turned herself making her large breasts bounce as she moved. "*Sigh* i just wanna lay here forever." (Name) said closing her eyes. Crow smirked and slowly made his way onto her bed. "Or are ya gonna bang someone else?!" He said groping the females chest. (Name) looked at him with stotic eyes. A vein could be physically seen atop the females head. "Crow-" She started her fist raised, "don't touch me unless it's when we fuck" She said punching the male in the head making him fall back onto the floor. "Anyway i have to go gotta pick up some bullets for my gun" Black said taking a large black rapier from behind him. He spun it and it transformed into a Glock. "Might join ya" "ME TOO!" Snow grabbed a large minigun and holstered it over her shoulder and Crow got two black knives. "See ya (Name) don't cause trouble or start any parties!" "Do i look like i'm a fifteenth year old you fucking Hippie?!" Crow laughed before closing the door leaving the female to herself. "Huh what to do, What to do? I could train? No too tired, Masturbate? Nah doesn't feel good....Find a innocent Bystander and make them my Bitch? Sure!"

 

Ruby Rose walked down the halls of Beacon Academy. Her signature red cape was on her back and her Beacon uniform was around her small form. She sighed in annoyance to how her teammates had left her in her last class rushing off to do different things. "They could have just told me where they were going *sigh* now i'm alone" She said pouting not looking where she was going. She crashed into something like a large bouncy ball and fell over onto her butt. "Hey kid you okay?" A female voice said making her look up to see someone she adored right in front of her. (Name) (Surname) apart of team BLCK. The teams names couldn't work so they went with their leaders name. "Oh my gosh y-your (Name) (Surname)!" Ruby squealed making the female laugh slightly helping the girl up. "Another fan i suppose? Wanna a autograph or something?" (Name) joked "please!!" (Name) laughed ad pulled out a piece of paper and took out a pen. She scribbled on it and handed it to the female. "Here hope you enjoy your day" She said walking off. "Y-you too!"

(Name) chuckled darkly walking off. She did give her an autograph but also her dorm room. Why? Well (Name) wanted to make that cute little girl begging to be 'hers'. She laughed evilly before walking back to her dorm to get ready.

 

Ruby walked down the halls of beacon her cape wavered behind her as if it was scared. She was scared, No frightened. One of the idols of the school ,Her idol, invited her around to her dorm to chill out.Well that's what it said on the piece of paper. She walked to a door and looked up.2761. Was painted in a dark black on the door. She gulped before knocking on the door with a quivering hand. The sound of someone moving could be heard and the door opened revealing (Name) standing there only in some black lingerie. Immediately Ruby's face heated up and turned red as she looked at her. "Oh you came come in, come in" Ruby followed her orders and walked into the room her face still bright red. She walked in and saw how neat everything was. "So" (Name) started walking over and sitting on a bed. "Ever had sex before?" Ruby's face turned into a tomato as she looked at the female. "W-W-WHAT?!!" "it's a legitimate question! Have you had sex before? Yes or no?" (Name) asked again

"W-well" Ruby said rubbing her legs and arms. "No okay!" "Oh good i like taking the innocent ones first time" "what are you-" Before she could finish two lips were slapped against hers. She went wide eyed as she looked at the female ,which was towering above her, her eyes filled with something she had never seen before. Ruby tried to push away but the older female pulled her closer making it impossible to escape. She tried squirming but stopped and then melted into the kiss. (Name) pushed away making both females pant. "That your first kiss?" (Name) asked making Ruby nod. (Name) smirked and turned and pushed the female onto the bed. "So want me to take your first time? Well you know having sex that is" Ruby slowly nodded her face still bright red. (Name) chuckled and walked over to the female before crawling and slowly taking off her shoes. She then took off her outfit leaving her only in her panties and bra. "My my wearing suck naughty clothes" Ruby blushed at her comment and looked at her clothes that consisted of A black and red bra and black and red pants.

(Name) then straddled the smaller teen making her gulp. "Want to go easy?" "N-no i want to do this at your pace" (Name) nodded before crashing her lips into hers once again. Ruby kissed back putting her arms over the female neck. (Name) moved her hand down to her right breast and slowly started to massage it making the female moan in the kiss. She stared to move it and grope it making Ruby break the kiss by moaning loud. (Name) removed the bra making her plump breasts bounce slightly. "*whistle* got some pretty good ones here" (Name) said licking one. Ruby bit her lip at the sudden contact. (Name) licked around her nipple before sucking on it making the smaller female moan. The older female then moved one of her hands down to her private area and started to rub it from outside the fabric. Ruby moved her finger to her mouth and bit down on it hiding her moans. Ruby moaned feeling a strange feeling inside her. "somethings coming" Ruby moaned making (Name) move faster. Ruby moaned until finally screaming in pleasure as some sort of liquid came out from her sweet spot. (Name) stopped and moved herself off the female.

"Now it's your turn" (Name) said taking her bra off showing two large breasts bigger than Ruby's by at least three times. "Make me feel good" (Name) said making the female gulp. Ruby moved over and with a shaking hand grabbed the females breast. When she made contact with the skin it felt like a large water balloon all bouncy and squishy. Ruby blushed and squeezed her breast making the female moan slightly. "Your good and grabbing them try sucking on it". Ruby nodded before sucking on the female right breast whilst her other hand squeezed the other. (Name) smiled and slowly patted and rubbed her head. Ruby felt good for some reason as she patted and rubbed her head it was if it was a mother comforting its child. Ruby felt happy and continued to pleasure the older female. (Name) the pushed the female away making Ruby stop and look at her. "Now lick here" (Name) said taking her panties off to reveal her slightly soaked honeypot. Ruby blushed before lowering herself.

(Name) smirked as the female did everything as she said. Truth be told (Names) Semblance was one of the rarest sembulances ever. Apparently through any of the females fluids something different would happen to someone who would consume them. If someone was to consume her blood they would become stronger and have more stamina. If they were to ,For some reason, Eat some of her skin then there senses would be improved and lastly if someone was to drink her fluids or in other terms her cum then they would be her slave. Yep her slave...Well in a way. The person would be so addicted to her liquid and her body then they would be driven to madness if they didn't have this. She found this how? Well ugh she had sex with someone aaaand she found it that way. Now to the story.

Ruby started to lick the females Honeypot with her tongue making (Name) smirk, however she was being to slow so she did something slightly reasonable. She pushed the female forward with her legs and locked her in with them making the females eyes widen. "Quicker" (Name) demanded a part of her dominant side showing. Ruby followed her orders and started to lick quicker. (Name) moaned and grasped the bed sheets with her hands. The feeling was good but of course she had felt better. She got one of her hands and massaged one of her breasts slowly increasing her pleasure until. "I'm cumming!!" (Name) moaned her fluids flying into the females mouth. (Name) pulled her head even closer resulting in the small female accidentally swallowing some.

Ruby parted and a small heart formed in the females eyes before disappearing however the females once silver eyes turned slightly pink. (Name) smirked and sat up her back rested on the bed frame. Ruby's mouth was open slightly and her tongue was out. (Name) chuckled and motioned the female over with her finger. She followed and put her head on the females lap. "You do as i say now. I am your mistress go it?" (Name) said. "Yes mistress" The girl said hugging the older female. "Good, You will only show me sexual actions in bed and when i tell you to do so understand?" "Yes mistress" "Good girl. Now go back to your team and don't tell them about me" "Yes mistress" Ruby stood up and got her clothes on before merrily skipping off. It was time for this female to make some people her bitch.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N: Alright first chapter of this Book porn. I hope you enjoyed thing (you perverts) and wait for the next chapter (You perverts). This was my first time writing something like this so i hope i did good somehow. Now enjoy your day (You perverts).

 

Chapter two: A special heiress. [Coming soon]


	2. Chapter two: A special heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said before you should be around the age of 16 to read this if not i ain't stopping you but you might wanna think about it.

(Name) turned a page over in a book she was reading. Her (H/C) hair was messy from how much she moved in her bed and her (E/C) eyes were boardly looking at the book in front of her. Apparently one of her teachers had given her a test to do in a few days so she had to revise for it. And the best place to do this was in a library. She sighed to herself turning another page in the book. The sound of people silently chatting and scurrying around could be heard inside the library as she worked away. The test was on fighting skills and she had to write a ten page essay on different fighting techniques and what weapons could be used in them. She groaned slamming another book onto the pile and pulling a new one out. "Excuse me" A voice said making the female turn around. A young girl around the age of eighteen stood behind her. She had white hair and pale skin and her body type...Was strange. "Can i help you?" (Name) asked. "Can i sit here?" "Go ahead" The female nodded before sitting across from her.

The two worked in silence not even glancing at each other or starting any conversations. To be honest thats what (Name) thought but in reality the white haired female was blushing and from time to time looking at the females large breasts. To say the least they were large and looked very comfy. She gulped before looking back at the work at hand. (Name) turned another page before sighing. "Jeez man these books are so bad. Say whats your name?" (Name) asked striking up a conversation. "Oh um My name is Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company" "Whoa Weiss Schnee?! man i heard you went to beacon but never saw ya! Names (Name) (Surname) nice to meet chya!" (Name) said winking Her arm was also outreached ready for a hand shake. The females face heated up before she shook hands. "You too" (Name) smirked evilly however it went unnoticed by the younger female.

"So what are you revising?" (Name) asked. The Heiress coughed before looking at the female "O-oh! um Grimm studies" "Ah Professor.'I talk about myself for an hour and a half' ?" The white haired female giggled at her comment "Well yes but you do learn some things from him" "You learnt something?! Holy shit your smart all i got was how he got a beowolf into a cage" The two laughed and (Name) sighed looking at the female. "I'll give ya a tip when you revise Grimm" (Name) said standing up. She walked over to the female making her blush. "Try going out into the field and looking for stuff it's better" (Name) said her warm breath blowing on her ear. To say the least Weiss got turned on by this. (Name) seemed to noticed and small blush made its way onto her face. "My,my whats this?" (Name) said grabbing something at the Heiresses lower region. What seemed like something was poking up making a small tent appear at the females skirt. "I-it's nothing" Weiss said making the female smirk. "Oh really?" She said moving her hand making the female moan only for her hands to cover her mouth.

"N-not here" Weiss said making the female smirk. "So where then?"

 

(Name) smirked as the female in front of her was blushing like crazy. "So your a Virgin?" (Name) said taking her skirt off. "Y-yes" "and your transgender?" "yes" (Name) nodded taking her top off revealing her large chest. "Soooo i'm normally into me being a dominant person so you wouldn't mind me being in charge?" (Name) said making the Heiress shake her head, "N-no" "Great!". (Name) reached into a draw and pulled out what seemed like a collar. (Name) went over to the female her once smiling face an angry looking one. "Strip" She demanded making Weiss gulp and follow through. She placed her clothes to the side and tried to hide herself. Her small breasts looked like small hills and a large member was sticking out from between her legs. (Name) placed the collar on the females neck and smirked. A leash went from the collar to her hand. "Your my pet now got it" "y-yes" (Name) smirked and led the female to her bed. She sat down whilst Weiss was forced to stand. "Now lets get this done shall we?" (Name) slowly started to stroke the females member making her moan quietly. She then started to go faster and faster making the female moan more. She stopped and instead got her large breasts and took the member and put it in between them. Weiss moaned at the action and bit her lip. (Name) started to move her breasts up and down making the female go into a moaning fit. "You like this?" "Y-yes quite" (Name) smirked and sped up her action. (Name) smirked as she saw the females member start to twitch. "Close?" "y-yes" (Name) went faster until the females white liquid splattered out onto her face and large bust. "quite a lot here" (Name) said licking some of the fluid. "Now" (Name) said pulling on the leash making the female go onto her knees in front of the females honeypot "Lick"

The White haired female opened her mouth and licked the females honeypot slightly. "Come on hurry up" (Name) shoved the females face into it making her eyes widen but lick faster and harder. (Name) moaned and massaged her breast. To be honest this was the best person to do this to her so far. She felt herself going over the edge making her smirk and press the female even more into her. She moaned one final time before the juices came out of her and onto the female. She coughed a bit but she looked at the female a small heart in each of her eyes. "Ah good girl now get-" (Name) began only to yelp as the female tackled her to her bed. "p-please no" The female whimpered hugging the older one. (Name) looked down at the females member and sighed. It was getting larger and what seemed like Precum was leaking out slightly. "Alright fine we'll do it" (Name) positioned her legs open for the female. She crawled over and hovered her member over the females honeypot and inserted the head. "You will cum when i tell you too" Weiss nodded and stuck her member all the way in. Weiss moaned and (Name) grunted when the female started to move. She was going in and out at a rapid speed making The female below her pant. Weiss leaned in and bit on the females neck making her grunt. (Name) rolled the female onto her back and smirked. "Time for my turn" (Name) put her hands on the females arms and started to bounce up and down. Weiss felt as if she was in Total bliss only feeling pleasure and wanting more until.

"I'm cumming!" Weiss moaned shooting out her fluid into the female. (Names) head shot back in pleasure as her stomach was filled with the females. The two lay there panting before (Name) pecked the female on the lips. "Now your going to get your clothes on and go back to your dorm. You shall not tell your friends or teammates what happened today. You can come here any time and we will do it but no where else. Got it?" Weiss nodded and (Name) took the females member out of her making the fluid gush out like a waterfall. Weiss put on her clothes before racing out of the dorm. (Name) smirked and bit her lip. "Ugh hope i don't get pregnant"

 

A/n: that felt as if it wasn't shit....Well whatever hope you enjoyed and yet again till next time.

Chapter three: A Fallen Crow[Coming soon]


End file.
